


date

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lip takes Mandy on a cute picnic date,Mandy invites Ian and Mickey even though they aren't dating.





	date

 

"Oh c'mon! It will be fun!" Mandy begged as she grabbed Ian's wrist.

"I told you, I'm  _not_ _going_ with your dick of a brother," he yanked his arm away from the girl, even though he wouldn't mind going on date with the one and only Mickey Milkovich, he wasn't sure if he was gay.

"He's coming this way! Hurry up and ask him. Go! Go!" she pushed on the gingers back, while he stumbled around.

"Hey Mick!" he said with a small smile, leaning against the wall,  _trying_ to act cool. "What the fuck do you want red? I saw you talking to my bitch of a sister." Mickey let out a small groan, rolling his eyes which made Ian wanna change his mind about asking Mickey out on a date. "Oh, so, Lip and Mandy are going on this picnic date, Mandy wants me to go, but I don't have someone to go with." and he got start to the point, waiting to be rejected any minute.

"I'll go as a friend, don't expect any gay shit. Only doing this so you don't gotta deal with Lip and Mandy's dumb couple shit. Later." with that, Mickey headed out the school building leaving a red Ian smiling to himself. "Cool," he mumbled to himself walking out the school too, pulling his phone out and texting Mandy the good news

**Friday, 3:33 PM**

**Ian: holy shit mands he said yes!!**

**Mandy: no fucking way! what did he say?**

**Friday, 3:35 PM**

**Ian: not sure, something abt only going as a friend**

**Ian: im still pretty fucking excited you know?**

**Friday, 3:47**

**Mandy: going as a friend my ass! i'll ask him about it later.**

**Ian: ok, whens the date?**

**Mandy: around seven, you and lip are picking us up**

**Mandy: dress nice too ;)**

 

Once Ian was finished texting Mandy, he was already walking up the stairs to the household. He wasn't even haft-way through the door before Lip came asking a bunch of questions. 

"You're coming with us? And with Mickey?" Lip grinned, patting Ian's back. "Glad we're both into Milkoviches!"

Ian rolled his eyes, heading up the stairs and into his bedroom, which was Fiona's old room. Mandy told him to dress nice, but what does that exactly mean?

 

**Friday, 4:30 PM**

**Ian: what does dress nice even mean?**

**Mandy: i dont know! maybe, like a dress button up shirt?**

**Mandy: im just wearing a dress, you can wear one too if you wanna ;)**

**Ian: fuck off**

 

Ian was throwing clothes to the side, it took him a good hour and a half just to find a good shirt.

"Ian, you almost ready? We leave in thirty!" that made him panic even more, all he had on was a black polo that he stole from Lip.

As about ten minutes passed by, he found a dark blue pair of skinny jeans, he threw them on quickly, along with a pair of black on black converses.

"Ian! Are you fucking done now?" Lip called from the kitchen, a beer in hand, waiting for his slow ass brother.

*********

After a long awkward drive to the park, they finally made it.

It was a nice cozy spot by a tree, producing shade in the hot weather.

Mandy nudged Ian in the stomach, whispering in his ear, "Talk to him! It's kinda weird." he nodded and walked up to the raven.

"You look nice." he mentally cursed at himself, that was such a stupid thing to say, but Mickey's response made him feel a little better,

" _You too, Ian."_  he isn't sure what shocked him more, that fact that Mickey didn't freak out about it or the fact he just used his _real fucking name!_

*********

Ian and Mickey decided to walk home together, get to know each other a little better, it was Mandy's idea _again._

"So, Uh, I had fun! What about you?" Ian turned his head to look at the other man, his hands in his pockets. "I wouldn't call it fun, it was alright."

Mickey lied, he enjoyed every minute hanging out with Ian, but he didn't wanna say it to his face. He was pretty sure Ian only asked him to go with him so he wouldn't have to deal with Lip and Mandy. 

Mickey was forced out of his thoughts when Ian stopped at his house, "Well, here we are!" Ian mumbled awkwardly, kicking a pebble of the sidewalk. "Can I see your phone Mick?" and now Ian was confident, confident that Mickey would and will like him back and feel the same way Ian felt every time Mickey even looked at him. Mickey shrugged and dug into his jacket pocket, hanging Ian his phone.

He took no time to write his digits into his crushes phone. "See you later Mick." he leaned down and pecked his cheek, walking off into the other direction, leaving a shocked Mickey standing at the steps to his house.

*********

**Friday, 9:00 PM**

**Unknown: i actually enjoyed today**

**Ian: mickey?**

**Unknown: yeah dumbass**

**Mickey: who else have you given your number to today?**

**Ian: well there was this hot guy at the park,**

 

After Ian sent that last message, he began to feel guilty, he hoped Mickey didn't take it the wrong way. All his attention was on him the whole time.

 

**Friday, 10:22 PM**

**Ian: i was just kidding,**

**Saturday, 2:04 AM**

**Mickey: i dont care about who you were eyeing**

That was a lie, Mickey cared. A lot. Maybe too much for a Milkovich to care about.

 

**Saturday, 2:13 AM**

**Ian: do you not really?**

**Ian: i care about who you were eyeing**

**Mickey: i wasn't eyeing anyone else besides you,**

**Mickey: and no, i dont care**

**Ian: if you dont then why didnt you say something when i told you i was kidding?**

 

 _Great, just fucking_   _perfect_ Now Ian was onto him, but he couldn't really tell him that  _yeah I was pretty fucking pissed_ because then,

Ian will know he does care.

 

**Saturday, 2:19**

**Mickey: fuck i dont know**

**Ian: we should do this again sometime if youre down lol**

**Mickey: you mean as a date?**

**Ian: yeah**

**Ian: as a fucking date**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my good pal so sorry if this sucks  
> it was rushed and its only four in the morning lol


End file.
